Pyras
Background Wizard! Statistics Age: 19 Birthdate: Nov 18 Astrological Sign: Scorpio Height: 6'3" Weight: 64 kg Gender: Female Race: Human Hair: Red, short (Fiery) Eyes: Ruby (pools) Neck: Slender, long Skin: Orange, evidently Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: Boccob Instruments: Books Primary Weapon(s): Spells/Wands Other Weapons: Swords Role in Party: Fashion disaster Outlook: :"A human life lasts fifty years, but it is as a wink in the history of the cosmos: a dream, an illusion. Something far too fleeting to be spent ignoring the potential of the philistines that surround us." Family: *Cynder, Cat Familiar *Amaguq Kinalik, Father *Akna Kinalik, Mother *Aiwendiel the Red, Mentor (MIA) Backstory Pyras (born Kimberly Kinalik) was born to Akna and Amaguq Kinalik, in a human settlement situated in a cold desert land. Throughout her early childhood, she was raised primarily by her mother, since her father was absorbed in his work and went on to become an entrepreneur of the local hunting industry. Her mother was a fairly prolific fashion designer and home-maker.. Being from a fairly wealthy family, Pyras' above-average intellect and complete lack of social skills were recognized at an early age, and she was given the opportunity to study wizardry under Aiwendiel the Red, a local archmage/sociopath. It was under his tutelage that Pyras decided that Kimberly was a dumb name and she started calling herself Pyras instead. Her father doesn't approve of "all this magic business," and her mother remains neutral on the idea of her eldest daughter being an Occultist. When Pyras was 17, a bizarre planar event brought creatures from Baator/Hell to their wizard-tower. Aiwendiel was able to banish them back to their home, but his house suffered significant damage, and he was nowhere to be found in the aftermath. After this catalytic event, Pyras started traveling the world to try and use her rare skill in magic to help people recover from this strange "natural disaster." Since then, Pyras has encountered other adventurers, joined forces with them, grown hair, met new master wizards, and even taken an apprentice of her own, but this backstory thing is long enough already. Role in Party Pyras tries to use her diverse array of magical spells to find creative and efficient solutions to the party's problems. Psychology Pyras identifies well with the stereotypical elvish demeanor of incredible nobility and grace that is prone to collapse entirely at the slightest disturbance. She has a fairly impressive capacity to understand think clearly, but it is counterbalanced by a severely lacking force of presence. For the most part, Pyras has learned to deal with being uncharismatic by using magic to get what she wants, though only when she feels it is necessary, or necessarily inconsequential. She has a curious but respectful opinion towards other races, having been raised among only humans and having met a grand total of: 3 dwarves, 1 halfling, 1 elf, and 1 gnome. Being of unusual stature, appearance, and profession, Pyras has never completely fit into her surroundings. She isn't against the idea of being in a romantic relationship, but her lack of proactivity and the general unpopularity of very tall, very bald women has kept her from attaching too closely to any one person. Suffice to say that the closest she's ever come to "being in a relation=ship" has been being flirted with by inebriated tavern regulars attracted to the mysterious novelty of magic. She's mostly attracted to things like the pursuit of power and knowledge. Alignment Pyras is Lawful Neutral, but she has True Neutral tendencies. For example, she makes use of spells that manipulate both Good and Evil energy, and she tries to at least stick to her own understanding of order. Relationships It's not very hard for someone to get Pyras to like him or her if he or she wants to, but she becomes suspicious of those who have shown somehow that they won't get along well with her. *Flan: I do not understand his motivations, but I appreciate his ability to take initiative. His kind are useful, but not to be trusted. *Drea: Just another pirate. Perhaps his blood or his ill-gotten riches make him feel sophisticated, but I am, so far, not impressed. *Granth: He seems to have some magical capability, but his other actions make him seem like a very simple being. It seems, at least, that he can follow the instructions that he's given, and he's polite enough. Simpletons like him can be very useful when they are obedient. *Masrae: A wretched, pitiful thing, but not entirely worthless. As a thrall, she might make a decent enforcer, but I fear that she would be difficult to control. *Felix: An interesting individual, to be certain. I'd like to try and speak with him more about magic; I'm sure that we could learn something from eachother. *Miss Autem: She seems like a "good" person, and I am glad to have her around. I feel like she is the most trustworthy one that I have met here, though I fear that does not account for much. People like her are of short supply where I come from, so I appreciate her company. *Lueali Myihel: It was probably karmic. Insolent creature. *'Pyras': I feel that I have made a weak first impression with those around me. It may be for the best, though: I think that there is more I could learn in making friends rather than through intimidation. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PCs